El secreto de Sakura
by mayaRH
Summary: Sakura kinomoto chica japonesa estudiando en instituto chino ¿es bastante normal cierto? bueno esta chica tiene un secreto que mas de uno desea conocer ¿que sera? ademas ¿que tiene que ver con Syaoran Li?
1. Chapter 1

Me levanto como siempre. extremadamente tarde.

Me alisto lo más rápido que puedo bajo las escaleras, Tropiezo en el último escalón y mientras recito algunas maldiciones por mi mala fortuna. Voy a la cocina, tomo lo primero que veo y salgo de casa. Quien diría que, después de tanto tiempo sigo siendo una dormilona de primera, pero de todos los días ¿por qué tenía que ser hoy? Ya que pues, hoy es mi primer día de escuela en Hong Kong, soy japonesa así que me es un poco desconcertante pero ¿qué más da? Al mal tiempo buena cara.

Después de haber corrido la mayoría del camino hacia el instituto, entre con la directora la cual me mostró mi salón allí me presento con la profesora Mizuki se veía muy encantada de conocerme. sí que es agradable esa mujer.

Entre al salón me pare en frente y mientras la profesora anotaba mi nombre en el tablero, dije lo más firme posible.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto vengo desde Japón, espero poder llevarnos bien- Termine con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien señorita Kinomoto su puesto será adelante del joven li- Dijo señalando la fila cercana a la ventana, donde en el último puesto estaba un joven apuesto con mirada perdida en el paisaje de afuera, como si nada le importara.

Las clases iniciaron y yo intente prestar atención a ellas, algo un poco difícil ya que el chino nunca se me facilito pero tuve buenos maestros antes de venir aquí.

Sonó el timbre indicando el final de esta clase. suspire un poco agotada. Definitiva mente esto era diferente a Japón, extrañaba mucho a Tomoyo pero que se le iba a hacer.

-Hola ¿Kinomoto no es así? mucho gusto mi nombre es Jin, ella es Kumiko-hablo una chica peli rubia señalando a una chica peli roja con cara muy delicada.

-Hola mucho gusto –Respondí.

-Que linda eres, Kinomoto es todo un placer tenerte en este instituto, puedo preguntar si no es mucha molestia ya sabes la curiosidad a veces mata la razón de ¿por qué viniste a china?.

-Muchas gracias en realidad vine a china por asuntos familiares pero debo admitir que todos es muy distinto aquí-Finalice con una sonrisa esperando que no preguntara más.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto cariño, debe ser muy distinto, me encantaría pasar horas y horas hablando de china pero me gustaría hablar de cómo es Ja…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que se escuchó un bostezo detrás de nosotras, Li, quien al parecer poco le importo ser muy sonoro. Se limitó a estirarse un poco y continuar con su vista a quien sabe que por la ventana.

-¡ay! no le hagas caso, Li es un poco arrogante pero con lo guapo que es se puede aguantar su mal humor- Sijo Jin casi susurrándome al parecer para que Li no escuchara. Antes de que ella siguiera con a mi parecer incómoda conversación. Sonó el timbre, poco después entro un profesor todos tomaron asiento y por alguna razón Jin se volteo de su asiento, me miro y guiño el ojo. No supe que significaba pero no quería saberlo.

* * *

Terminaron las clases y yo estaba realmente feliz por ello. Camine por la cancha del instituto, vi a lo que parecía un grupo de porristas me acerque a ver las practicas. después de todo siempre me gustó mucho el deporte, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que recibí un mensaje. Mire la pantalla de mi celular quede un poco sorprendida.

+no te quedes mucho tiempo allí. Si quieres unirte ve y diles. nunca fuiste tímida Sakura+

¿Acaso Me estaba viendo? pero ¿Dónde? mire a mi alrededor pero no veía a nadie a parte de las porristas y el equipo de baloncesto. Mire otra vez a mi celular y respondi rápido.

+no es eso solo... quiero verlos un poco. no llegare tarde. ¿Dónde estás?+oprimí el botón de enviar y no tuve que esperar mucho ya que se escucho el bip de mi teléfono

+eso no importa pequeña Sakura+Me sonroje un poco. era poco común que me digieran así. deje mi celular en el bolso y continué mirando al equipo de porristas, eran buenas. Suspire; extrañaba a mi grupo de porristas, extrañaba a Tomoyo y sobre todo a japon.

* * *

Después de unos 30 minutos mas decidí que era hora de ir a casa.

Tome mi bolso y me retire en lo que caminaba vi una tienda de dulces. Entre, después de todo no era la única que le gustaba el chocolate, compre una torta grande y retome mi camino no tuve que caminar mucho más ya que a unas cuadras estaba mi edificio. Era grande y predominaba por el sector

Subí al elevador oprimiendo mi piso mientras miraba la hora ¡¿Era tan tarde?¡Definitivamente era una despistada de primera! baje del elevador me dirigí a la puerta e intente abrirla de forma silenciosa; Me quite mis zapatos, deje mis cosas en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y fui a la cocina a dejar el pastel en la nevera no sin antes prender la luz en ese instante sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura e inmovilizarme con el mueble de la cocina.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Estaba preocupado-Dijo una voz en mi oído como un susurro.

-Lo siento-Conteste mientra me giraba para verlo a los ojos. Aquellos que pueden herir pero que a la vez son muy calidos y pueden reflejar todo lo que tienen dentro de su corazón.

-Me distraje Shaoran- no tuve que decir mas aun que en realidad no podía ya que shaoran me beso y me brazo como si el mundo dependiera de ello

-Sakura comprendo que seas distraída pero son la 9:30 pensé que te había sucedido algo después de todo no conoces del todo Hong Kong-

-Lo lamento solo… quería comprar un pastel para celebrar nuestro primer día de clases pero creo que me tomo mas de lo que debía- Me sentía mal ¿quien se toma casi 2 horas en escoger un pastel? pues al parecer a mi

Escuche a shaoran suspirar soltó un poco el agarre, tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y me hizo subir un poco mi cabeza para verlo cara a cara

-Sakura prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer o por lo menos avísame ¿si?-

-lo prometo, te amo shaoran-

-yo te amo mas pequeña Sakura- Me beso sin que yo pudiera decir algo mas

-Sakura sabes... me encantaría pasar toda la noche diciendo cuanto te amo y esas cosas que tanto te gustan pero creo que quiero probar ese pastel que tomaste tanto tiempo en escoger-

Tenia que estar de broma ¿verdad?

-no-

-¡Eh! ¿por que no?- Lo escuche exclamar

-¿Por que? Que lo halla comprado para festejar no quiere decir que te valla a darte un poco xiao lang- Termine de decir con un mohín en mi boca. Después de esa pequeña escena de preocupación me viene con que quiere pastel, pues no.

-Vamos Sakura era broma no te lo tomes tan enserio-

-Empiezo a creer que te estas retractando por que quieres pastel shaoran- escuche a li reir un poco nervioso. ¡Asi que era eso! Suspire él era un adicto al chocolate sin remedio

-Esta bien te dare un poco pero tendras que hacer té ¿te parece?-

-Con mucho gusto Madam- tomo mi mano le dio un pequeño beso, yo solo solte una pequeña carcajada. shaoran era muy lindo si se lo proponía.

Me di media vuelta y tome algunos platos en donde servir el pastel, tome el cuchillo y en lo que lo partia en trozos pronuncie

-shaoran ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-hmm claro que sucede- me dijo concentrado en su tarea de hacer té

-¿por que siempre miras a la ventana en clases?-

-¿a que te refieres Sakura?- contesto dejando de mirar la tetera y empezar a mirarme a mi

-pues... cuando estábamos en japon también lo hacias mucho, pensé que era por que no te gustaba escuchar las clase en japonés pero aquí también lo haces pareciera que no te importara nada ni nadie-

-hmm- me gire para verlo, tenia una cara pensativa

-en realidad no lo había visto de esa manera- se recostó a la pared de la cocina, cruzo sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-la verdad simplemente no me gusta estar mirando hacia el profesor fijamente, además no me importa mucho estar prestando atención prefiero mirar el paisaje de afuera. Pero déjame aclararte algo Sakura-se dejo de apoyar dio unos pasos hacia mi y tomo mis manos

-hay algo que me importa mucho en esta vida Sakura ¿Quieres saber que es?-

-si- shaoran empezó a acercarse poco a poco a mi mientras cerraba sus ojos

-tu- termino uniendo nuestros labios. Unos minutos después escuchamos la tetera, shaoran se separo bruscamente de mi mientras corría a apagarla. Escuche un suspiro de su parte mientras tocaba su frente como si estuviera retirandose algun sudor inexistente. Al parecer casi sucede un pequeño mi lado solo puse mi mano en mi boca tratando de no soltar una carcajada muy fuerte

\- ¿así que te parece muy gracioso? ¿verdad? Kinomoto- no pude aguantar mas y solte a reir. Camine cerca a shaoran y lo abraze por la espalda

-en realidad es li ¿recuerdas?- se dio la vuelta y me junto aun mas a su pecho

-cierto, vamos a comer ese pastel ¿te parece?- levante un poco mi cara, sonreí lo mas grande que pude y conteste un gran si.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLIWIS! HAY ALGUIEN?**

 **Espero que les alla gustado el primer cap el segundo lo subire muy pronto aun que los siguientes demorara un poquito ya que tengo algunas historias en wattpad las cuales no he terminado XD pero esta historia me relaja bastante XD**

 **(creo que aun no esta muy claro el concepto pero ya se daran cuentan mientras avancen los caps XD)**

 **si tienes sugerencias o criticas no dudes en dejarlas no sabes cuanto me ayudan XD**

 **NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en mi cama plácidamente dormida en un momento como este que ¿podría salir mal? !a menos que tuviéramos solo 10 minutos para llegar a clase!.

Shaoran y Yo salimos rápidamente de la cama nos vestimos lo mas rápido que pudimos.

-es imposible estamos a 15 minutos del instituto y solo tenemos 5 para llegar- dije desesperada

-maldición- escuche decir a shaoran

-ven rápido- corrimos hasta el estacionamiento. subimos a la moto de shaoran.

nunca estuve tan agradecida de que el fuera un conductor excelente y un poco suicida por la velocidad. llegamos faltando 2 minutos para la clase, shaoran estaciono lo mas rápido que pudo vimos a mas de uno sorprendido por vernos llegar juntos pero ya no importaba solo queríamos llegar a tiempo.

corrimos por todo el instituto, vimos la puerta la abrimos y ¡oh! el profesor no vendría esta hora gracias a que tenia un resfriado, nos acomodamos y li tomo su pose relajada suspire; me relaje,abrí un libro que hace poco había comprado. no pude leer mucho ya que al girar mi vista hacia mis compañeros todos estaban mirando hacia shaoran y yo. entendía que era raro que llegáramos juntos pero ¿que tan rápido se extienden los rumores? en lo que todos murmuraban se acerco jin junto a Kumiko. se sentó a un lado y murmuro

-sakura espero que no te moleste pero ¿es verdad los rumores?-

-¿de cuales rumores hablas?-

-de que viniste con li en su moto esta mañana y que ya sabes ustedes tienen una relación un poco pasada de tono- me enoje sabia a que se referían pero solo llegue con shaoran y ya inventaban quien sabe que cosas esto si que era el colmo

-¡claro que no! solo vine tarde, me encontré con li y me hizo el favor de traerme ya que veníamos al mismo lugar ¿de donde sacaron esa barbaridad?-

-¡oh lo siento cariño! es que tu sabes li es una persona un poco misteriosa y que de un día para otro llegue en moto con una chica en ella es raro ¿no lo creerías?- vi como relajaba su rostro acaso ¿le gustaba shaoran?

-supongo que es raro pero al menos él no se mete donde no lo llaman- li hablo por primera vez en lo que estuve aquí. parecía realmente enojado.

jin se sonrojo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo en cambio kumiko hizo una señal de disculpa y se retiro lentamente.

escuche mi celular

+quiero hablar contigo AHORA. detrás de este edificio hay un árbol ve allí+ se notaba desesperado. sabia que si el profesor de esta clase no estaría tendríamos unas 2 horas antes de la siguiente clase.

tome mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude y salí.

corrí un poco para tratar de llegar lo mas rápido posible. Llegue detrás del edificio y en definitiva había un árbol ¿era posible que hubieran cerezos en china? pues este árbol era exactamente a un cerezo y vaya que si sabia de cerezos*

a un lado del árbol estaba shaoran ¿como podía llegar tan rápido si ni siquiera lo había visto mover un musculo en lo que yo salia corriendo del salón? me acerque rápidamente

-¿como haces para llegar tan rápido?-

-kinomoto estuve toda mi vida en clases de gimnasia es bastante fácil para mi saltar de una ventana y ya- mire hacia arriba. definitivamente había saltado de la ventana de afuera del salón

-¿sucede algo?-

-nada importante. solo estaba enojado y quería un tiempo a solas-

-fue tu idea que nadie supiera-

-lo se no me arrepiento de mi decisión es solo que- escuche un suspiro de su parte

-es frustrante esos estúpidos rumores-suspire

-shaoran te preocupan los rumores pero nos estamos arriesgando ahora. no debiste enviarme un mensaje-

-lo entiendo aun así quería verte-

-estoy en el puesto de adelante ¿por que no podrías verme?-se acerco un poco para tomar mi brazo

-solo veo tu espalda. Amo tus ojos y que este todo el día tan cerca pero tan lejos es... frustrante- sonreí ¿podía yo amar más a este hombre?

escuchamos unos pasos, shaoran subió al árbol lo suficiente mente alto como para que no lo vieran.

mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Era un joven creo que era de mi misma clase, FU creo que ese era su nombre

-disculpa ¿kinomoto verdad?- se acerco un poco mas de lo necesario. di un paso hacia atrás en respuesta

-¿necesitas algo?- puso una sonrisa de lado mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello

-no es solo que saliste muy rápido del salón pensé que te sucedía algo, ya sabes soy el representante del curso-

-agradezco su preocupación pero estoy perfectamente-

-¿con quien hablabas?- entre en pánico ¿nos escucho? estábamos hablando en japones así que no había problema que nos entendiera pero aun así estaba en un aprieto

saque mi teléfono y lo señale. no tuve que decir nada mas ya que su rostro reflejaba que había entendido

-¿tienes novio kinomoto?- me sentí desconcertada

-¿disculpa?-

-pues ya sabes un amorío de esos que quedan en nada en cuanto te mudas-Fu intento tocar mi brazo pero fui mas rápida para alejarme unos cuantos pasos de él

-no es nada de eso ¿puedes dejarme sola?-

-!oh¡ lo siento ¿te incomodo? ya me voy espero que no te demores en volver- guiño el ojo en lo que se iba. sonreí falsamente, este chico no me agradaba

escuche como shaoran caía limpia mente al suelo, limpio un poco su ropa antes de acercarse a mi

-no te acerques a él, algo malo debe traer entre manos-asentí con la cabeza antes que li se fuera por el mismo camino. no iba a seguirlo, tenia mucho en lo que pensar y este lugar parecía perfecto

el viento mecía suavemente el árbol provocando que algunos pétalos cayeran. Saque mi celular nuevamente y tome una foto, la envié inmediatamente a Tomoyo. apenas salio anuncio de enviado escuche el bip de un mensaje

+querida sakura es realmente hermoso mas por que tu tomaste la fotografía con tus delicadas manos espero que estés bien. llámame pronto+ Tomoyo nunca cambiaría. unas pocas palabras me lograban alegrar todo el día

* * *

 **N/A**

 ** _*1: me refiero al nombre de sakura XD_**

 **espero que les alla gustado el segundo el cap lamento que sea un poco corto**

 **tambien queria decirles que el siguiente cap se demorara un poco estoy dos caps ya los tenia escritos hace algunos años junto con el final pero misteriosamente nunca hice el medio XD en este momento estoy dandole golpes a mi yo del pasado pero guee**

 **si ven algun error por pequeño que sea no duden en decirmelo aveces se me pasan cuando estoy editando T_T**

 **bueno eso es todo les mando un gran abrazo y les deseo lo mejor bye bye**


End file.
